Flores susurrantes
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: El viento cuenta historias, pero no las deja perdurar. El mar cuenta historias, pero las entierra detrás de lágrimas. Las únicas que no dicen mentiras y claman sus historias una y otra vez con su renacer son las flores… pero ellas solo se atreven a susurrar.
1. Por la guerra

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? La lengua del chico recorría cada parte de su cavidad oral y ella tan solo podía deshacerse en caricias hacia el pecho y espalda desnudos de su acompañante.

¿Cómo terminaron en una situación tan comprometedora? Si bien habían ya transcurrido un par de años, ella ahora con 15 años seguía siendo una niña y ni que decir de su acompañante, aunque mayor en edad tenía la mentalidad de un niño ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera estaba completo aún.

El sentir frío de la madera contra uno de sus pechos la hizo retroceder casi de inmediato rompiendo de golpe el beso, que vamos a admitirlo, estaba disfrutando.

—Dororo… lo siento ¿Dolió?— la cara de preocupación del chico era todo un poema, al menos había recuperado la vista, estaba listo para retroceder y olvidar todo lo que habían hecho hasta que la menor tomó su mano real y la colocó en uno de sus senos incitándole a acariciarlo.

—No pasa nada, solo que tu otra mano está algo fría, pero… esta me gusta

¿De dónde había salido aquello? La pequeña ladrona no encontraba explicación a sus acciones, pero tenía la ferviente necesidad de que Hyakkimaru la tocara, que la deshiciera a besos y que la hiciera suya como la mujer que siempre se ha negado a reconocer que es.

Necesitaba sentir el calor del joven acariciando cada rincón de su piel y no hallaba el porqué. Culpaba a Hyakkimaru por ser tan inocente que ella pudiera guiarlo de un beso a una situación tan lujuriosa; culpaba a su propio crecimiento por hacerla sentir necesitada de tacto; culpaba a la guerra por haberlos hecho tan unidos… por demostrarles que si hoy no se atreven mañana quizá no puedan.

Porque había visto a decenas de mujeres morir por amor al no haber besado a su amado antes de morir, porque había visto a varias prostitutas disfrutar de su trabajo "porque así comían y podían morir sin remordimientos"… porque ella misma sabía que a la mañana siguiente podría morir o podrían tomarla, después de todo había crecido, ocultar su sexo ya no era tan fácil.

Y era eso lo que más le frustraba, porque anhelaba sentir aquel placer que le estaba propinando el cuerpo del ronin, pero le asqueaba la idea de que alguien más que no fuera él la tocara con tal deseo. Y en medio de la guerra, siendo una mujer, el que solo un hombre te tocara era más bien un privilegio.

Eso era, la guerra era la culpable de todo, del atrevimiento con el que acariciaba el cuerpo del mayor; de la manera tan lasciva en la que se atrevía a susurrar su nombre; del candente sentimiento que la hacía seguir, aumentar la intensidad de cada roce. Ella necesitaba tener al joven en cuerpo y alma en ese preciso instante, para que las atrocidades de la guerra no le hicieran arrepentirse de no hacerlo.

—Do… ro… ro— suspiró con seducción el muchacho mientras sentía las manos de la niña juguetear con su miembro, recién recuperado y altamente sensible cabe decir, a la joven ladrona le parecía angelical oír la voz del samurái tan ronca y lujuriosa.

Sí, podía e iba a culpar de todo lo que pasaba a la guerra, pero igualmente podía agradecerle… se sentía enferma por ello, pero le agradecía que hiciera crecer en ambos ese sentimiento de tortuosa necesidad, de falta de moral, que le quitara lo amable al joven para atreverse a tocarla a pesar de seguir siendo una infante, le agradecía la falta de respeto hacía si misma por incentivarse a ser ella la que diera el primer paso, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensara Hyakkimaru de ella… porque si iba a ser mujer, sería mujer con quien ella deseara.


	2. Volver

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas esperarlo?

—Sé que volverá

—Ya han pasado 8 años

—Él volverá

—Dororo... ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?— la chica se turbó un poco al recordar las palabras que le había dedicado el mayor hace casi ya un año **_¿Te casarías conmigo? Quiero que dirijamos juntos este pueblo que hemos construido desde cero_** ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cuándo Tahomaru había dejado de verla como una niña? ¿Cuándo se vio tan temerosa de saberse deseosa de la compañía del contrario con la misma ilusión? ¿Por qué Hyakkimaru no había regresado aún?

—Él volverá... Tiene que hacerlo— se atrevió a mascullar con cierta desesperación.

—Le quieres y te entiendo... Pero estoy seguro de que me amas a mí— se acercó para sentarse a un lado suyo y contemplar las mismas vistas que la chica, el camino que conducía al pueblo, el camino por el cual debía volver su hermano mayor —Si lo que necesitas es verlo de nuevo entonces esperaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase— tomó el rostro de la joven para que sus miradas se cruzaran —Esperaré a que tu corazón se aclare— le acarició las mejillas con ternura mientras su rostro adquiría un notable sonrojo—. Hasta entonces déjame declararte mi amor cuántas veces quiera— Se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes —Dororo, deseo que seas mi amada esposa— los ojos de la menor se cristalizaron por el llanto contenido, al acto alejó al mayor y se paró dándole la espalda, no quería verse así de sentimental frente a él.

—No quiero confundirte— oyó la chica a sus espaldas y pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, mentiría si dijera que no le había reconfortado ese acto —Pero no quiero arrepentirme por no hacer esto si es que él llega a robarte de mi lado— volteó a la fémina para poderla tener de frente, tomó su rostro con ternura mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —Así que perdóname por esto— Tahomaru besó de forma suave los labios entreabiertos de la joven, está no hacía nada, ni se inmutaba, era difícil para ella aceptar aquel acto de amor sin sentir remordimiento… aunque le estaba siendo tortuoso no corresponderlo. Tahomaru se apartó de los dulces labios de la fémina con cierto recelo y se alejó advirtiéndole de que no se quedase hasta muy tarde. La joven ladrona solo optó por volver la vista hacía el camino que conducía al pueblo, ahora sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto Aniki? Vuelve pronto— dedicó al aire antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos y dejarse apoderar por el llanto.


	3. Humanidad

**_― ¿No quisieras un ojo de vidrio? Estoy seguro de que podría dejártelo bastante estético_**

**_― ¿Es eso de lo que quería hablar a solas conmigo?_**

**_―Bueno… _**

**_―Ya entiendo, aniue…― el joven Tahomru veía la pesadez en las acciones de su contrario, sus sentimientos no se habían aclarado y no lo harían en un tiempo, lo entendía ¿Cómo podría olvidar de una noche para otra el hecho de que su propia sangre le llamara demonio? Hubiera sido más factible que su hermano lo odiase y no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo ahí frente a él se encontraba el hombre que crió a su consanguíneo, el hombre que oía la sincera voz de Hyakkimaru… y ese hombre le estaba diciendo que su hermano sentía cierta culpa por haberle arrebatado la vista de su lado derecho. El chico apretó los puños en un vago intento por reprimir sus lágrimas, podía reírse de sí mismo en ese instante… seguía siendo un niño; incluso con ello podría justificar el porqué de sus acciones pasadas. Pero no, esta vez no huiría ni erraría en su juicio. Se llevó una mano hacía la cicatriz de su ojo y la tocó suavemente ―Esta bien, quiero que esto se quede así; es la prueba de mi incompetencia e infantilismo… del como mis malas decisiones me llevaron a perder a mi padre, hacer sufrir a mi gente y casi perder a mi hermano― alzó un poco el rostro y centró su mirada en el mayor, su aura irradiaba madurez y serenidad ―Tomaré esta cicatriz como mi punto de no retorno, creceré con ella y recordaré mis errores para no volver a caer― estaba claro; la guerra había acabado, el hombre le miró con ternura. _**

**_―Eres un buen muchacho Tahomaru, sin duda serás un gran gobernante_**

**_―Pero yo no soy el sucesor de estas tierras… mi hermano lo es, él es el primogénito, él debería heredar estas tierras_**

**_―No creo que Hyakkimaru sea el más indicado para gobernar, además su brazo derecho no está_**

**_―Hablando de eso― interrumpió el joven― ¿Por qué mi hermano no recuperó su brazo cuando venció a ese demonio? ¿Qué pasó mientras yo estaba desmayado?_**

**_―Lo que pasa es que…― el fuerte ruido de gritos provenientes de la habitación contigua alertó a ambos hombres atendiendo rápido ante tal bullicio, una vez dentro de la habitación se encontraron con una escena divertida y un tanto tierna. Frente a ellos se hallaba la figura de Hyogo quien intentaba levantar su arma, sin mucho éxito, con su recién dada prótesis; por otro lado Mutsu y Hyakkimaru se encontraban peleando por quien tendría de vuelta primero el brazo derecho―. ¡Ey! ¡No pueden hacer eso todavía! ¡Romperán sus prótesis!― el hombre se acercó a los jóvenes para tratar de parar la pelea, mientras que el joven Tahomaru tomaba asiento admirando aquella escena en paz y tranquilidad._**

― ¿Es bonito verdad?― **_aquella voz infantil interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno, la dueña de tan alegre voz era aquella pequeña ladrona quien tomó asiento a un lado del joven para reír por la inusual escena frente a ella _**―Siento lo de tu padre― **_habló después de algunos segundos de silencio._**

**_―Está bien, el linaje de los Daigo está manchado con sangre, no hay otra forma de pagar por nuestros pecados_**

―Claro que no, tú y aniki no son unos demonios… ni siquiera tu padre lo era, así que está bien sentir tristeza por su muerte― **_el joven la admiró con sorpresa, claro que era un niño, la pequeña a su lado era incluso más madura que él mismo. Suspiró con alegría, ahora entendía el porqué de muchas cosas._**

**_―No sabía que tenías tal madurez_**

―Bueno, hasta hace poco éramos enemigos, era obvio que no supiéramos nada del otro… pero ahora que la guerra terminó, podemos hacerlo ¡Aunque desde luego no conocerás todos los secretos de este gran ladrón!

**_― ¿Cómo el hecho de que eres mujer?_**

― ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

**_―Mi madre… además, se te nota, eres una niña muy hermosa― al acto la niña se sonrojó notablemente, solo pudo soltar leves improperios mientras golpeaba con ligereza el brazo del joven y este reía enternecido._**

―Tahomaru…

**_―Dime_**

― ¿Me dejarías quedarme en el pueblo?―**_ en ese instante Jukai, pendiente de la conversación que mantenían aquellos niños, sacó a los tres lisiados de la habitación argumentando que si realmente querían sus prótesis debían ayudar para que estas quedaran listas en poco tiempo._**

**_― ¿Eh? Claro, pero ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?_**

―Él… él dijo que se iría mañana

**_― ¡¿Y te dejará?! ¡¿Por qué?!_**

―Porque dice que yo tengo su brazo derecho…

**_― ¿Qué? Explícate Dororo _**

―Los demonios crearon con una parte de su cuerpo un ser humano y cuando estuvo en el interior de ese demonio se lo dijeron, le dijeron el nombre del humano al que crearon… dijeron mi nombre

**_― ¿Es por eso que su brazo no volvió? Porque tú lo tienes… ¡Pero tú no eres un demonio! ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!_**

―Un demonio, supongo que hay un demonio dentro de mí…

**_―Dororo ¿Entonces tienes qué… ¡No! No lo permiti…_**

―Hyakkimaru―**_ interrumpió el discurso del chico con un tono un tanto desesperado, como deseoso de que aquello fuese verdad _**―Él dice que encontrará el modo de matar al demonio sin que tenga que morir

**_― ¿Por eso se va?― la niña simplemente se limitó a asentir._**

―Por eso déjame quedarme aquí, aniki siempre se pone en peligro por mi culpa ¡Incluso se rompió las prótesis por intentar rescatarme!… esta vez no quiero serle un estorbo

**_―Este pueblo siempre será tu hogar, quédate cuanto lo desees― al acto Dororo sintió una mano acariciándole la cabeza, pero al dirigir la vista al rostro de Tahomaru lo encontró volteando hacía otro lado, podía incluso jurar que había cerrado los ojos evitando cualquier contacto visual. Le enternecía lo considerado que era, incluso con ella, alguien a quien no conocía de nada._**

―Gracias Tahomaru― suspiró con ternura mientras su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco; pronto el fuerte llanto de la niña llenó por completo el lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes, chirriando como si el viento se estuviera burlando de sus lágrimas. Pronto la oscuridad la abrazó cuando la única vela que proveía de luz apagaba su llama, aquel frío color le susurraba al oído que su llanto era insulso, un aperitivo para el deseoso anhelo de aquellos demonios de verla morir, de verla flaquear, de verla culparse y sucumbir ante la locura.

El aroma a tierra y a muerte la embriagaban, pero ella no iba a caer, si lo hacía la sonrisa de Tahomaru dejaría de ser tan brillante y los ojos de Hyakkimaru no la volverían a ver con tanto amor… no, ella no caería, lo prometió a sus padres y ahora lo había prometido a la vida misma encarnada en aquellos dos hermanos.

Suspiró sollozos ácidos recordando la bella imagen que había maquinado su mente, solo esa paz existía en su infantil imaginación; rio con amargura recordando las palabras que habían salido de sus labios hasta hace poco, sus palabras las había dedicado al viento, como esperando a que alguno de aquellos cuerpos frente a ella se levantara y la regañara por ser tan ilusa. Esperaba con ansias que Hyakkimaru invadiera su espacio personal, o que Tahomaru la regañara por haber puesto palabras en su boca… cualquier cosa, pero nada de eso ocurriría, nunca lo haría.

La puertas del lugar chirriaron mientras las abrían y un ligero haz de luz entró iluminando cuatro cuerpos a los pies de aquellas estatuas de demonios rotas ―Dororo, es hora de quemar este lugar― la voz de Yahiko resonó por todo el sitio sacando a la niña de sus pensamientos.

―Ya voy, Yahiko― soltó con una voz muerta, mientras trataba de modular su tono para no revelar su anterior llanto.

― ¿Pudiste despedirte Dororo?― alcanzó a oír la voz del doctor un poco cansada, había llegado con un par de barriles.

―Lo hice Jukai― la niña paseó la mirada entre los presentes, encontrándose tan solo con el médico, Yahiko y algún otro aldeano, sus ojos seguían rojos y se notaba que sus parpados comenzaban a hincharse, pero nadie ahí diría nada; aquella niña tenía derecho de llorar y es muy probable que ella estuviera llorando por aquellos cuatro caídos y por aquellos dos no presentes. Eran lágrimas, más que de tristeza, de consideración. Esa niña era un ángel, o así lo pensaron los presentes cuando la niña los hizo llevar los cuerpos al templo, cubrir sus caras con pañuelos blancos y regalarles flores blancas, de esperanza y vida ― ¿Dónde está la señora?― inquirió al no ver a Oku por ningún sitio, aunque no la culpaba, ella misma aún no podría creer que estuviera ahí.

―Dice que no merece estar aquí, que sería una hipocresía presenciar la muerte de su propio clan

―Lo mismo dice Hyogo, no hay honor con el que pueda presentarse ante el cuerpo de su hermana sino pudo proteger a su señor ni sus tierras― añadió Yahiko abriendo los barriles, soltando en el aire un penetrante aroma, era aceite.

―Ya veo…― la niña volteó una vez más para ver aquellos cuatro cuerpos descansando ahí. Todos y sin excepción eran humanos que merecían un funeral, por ello los llevó ahí y los atavió de flores, todos recuperaron su humanidad. Sentía lástima por Daigo, jamás conoció sus verdaderas intenciones, pero estaba segura que haber sido asesinado por su propio hijo había sido lastimero. Sentía pena por Mutsu, porque ella solo defendió sus ideales, peleó por una deuda de corazón y murió sin ver cumplir su misión. Y sentía un triste amor por aquellos dos hermanos; porque Tahomaru quiso ser un demonio para salvar sus tierras, pero en su corazón sus verdaderos sentimientos lo carcomían por sus erradas decisiones; porque Hyakkimaru quiso ser humano, pero en el camino casi se pierde a sí mismo, solo volviendo a ser humano ante las lágrimas de agradecimiento de su hermano tras arrebatarle la vida ― Gracias aniki, gracias Tahomaru y…perdónenme por todo― le pasaron una antorcha a la pequeña mientras se acercaba a la salida de aquel templo, volteó para ver aquellos demonios mirarla con una macabra sonrisa, los ignoraría a los 12, los enfrentaría fuerte o sino Hyakkimaru no se lo perdonaría nunca. Al poco tiempo Jukai y Yahiko pasarón a su lado con los barriles vacíos, era hora de terminar con todo ―Deseo que alcancen la paz, todos ustedes… volvamos a encontrarnos en la próxima vida, hermanos Daigo― al acto arrojó la antorcha dentro del lugar viendo como las llamas se apoderaban de todo, sonrió con pesadez, iba a vivir, iba a vivir en honor a ellos, en honor a su humanidad… en honor a la vida misma.


	4. Esta vez podemos ser felices

El viento cálido le acariciaba el rostro y en él crecía la nostalgia, era como si sintiera ya haber vivido aquel momento, pero con más tristeza y desesperación cargada a los hombros… era aterrador y a la vez tan sobrecogedor.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Esperaste mucho Hitoshi?— aquella voz entremezclada con respiraciones profundas y rápidas, provocadas por un obvio cansancio, lo sacaron de su ensoñación haciendo que fijara la vista en aquella chica de largo cabello castaño que aún batallaba por normalizar su respiración.

—No, llegue ahora— salió en un tono tan cortante de su garganta, tan brusco y simple, como si no supiera formular oraciones o como si nunca antes en sus 16 años hubiese dicho palabra alguna hasta ese momento ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Si bien no era muy platicador, tampoco era como un niño que apenas estuviera aprendiendo el vocabulario.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso estás molesto?… Hyakkimaru

—No…— la cara de preocupación de la chica lo hizo volver en sí —Lo siento, creo que no he dormido bien, eso es todo… por cierto ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— ¿Qué? oh lo siento, no sé qué dije, olvídalo, creo que yo también estoy cansada, ¿Siempre fueron tan pesados los finales?― intentó disimular con una risilla, ni siquiera ella sabía de donde había salido ese nombre, es más, nunca en su vida lo había oído ― ¿Sabes? No teníamos que haber salido si estabas tan cansado— el joven tomó de la mano a la castaña para ponerse en marcha.

—Me gusta salir contigo Hana, es más relajante ver tu rostro que dormir— la contraria se sonrojó notablemente, su novio sabía ser romántico aun si no se daba cuenta, agradeció con una sonrisa y se posicionó al lado del joven para poder conversar con alegría.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— ¿Te parece bien el parque de diversiones?— la cara iluminada de la chica solo confirmaba al joven que la idea le parecía encantadora.

.

.

.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara! Fue tan divertido— el joven tan solo mantenía su rostro de molestia ante las burlas de su novia —Vamos, no pensé que le tendrías miedo a las montañas rusas

—No les tengo miedo, solo que me mareo en los juegos

—Ajá

—Aquí está su comida, disfruten— dijo la mesera poniendo los dos menús enfrente de los jóvenes, se encontraban en un restaurante familiar, ya fuera del parque.

—Se ve delicioso— añadió con alegría la castaña —Lamento traerte hasta un restaurante a comer, pero realmente adoro el arroz

—Está bien, también me gusta

—Pero no tienes un gusto casi insano como yo... Es como si comiera con ansias todo lo que no he comido en una vida— divisó a su novio con la melancolía a flor de piel— ¿Todavía tienes ese gesto?— preguntó la chica con un tono de ternura al ver como el chico hacía el ademán de apartar su cabello como para que no le estorbara a la hora de comer, como si lo tuviese largo —No recuerdo que hayas tenido el cabello largo alguna vez en lo que llevo de conocerte

—Nunca lo he tenido largo, pero— llevó su mano hasta su cabello como buscando el faltante —Por alguna razón termino creyendo que debo atármelo

— ¿Cómo una coleta?

—Sí

— ¡Vaya! Sería raro verte con el cabello largo y peinado en una coleta— se rio ante el evidente disgusto de su novio —Pero seguro te verías muy bien— el chico sonrió con amor plasmado en su rostro y prosiguieron con su comida, sumergidos en ese dulce ambiente.

—Definitivamente el arroz es la mejor comida del mundo― esa melodiosa voz hizo que el chico enfocara su vista en la dama. Tal vez fue fruto del cansancio, pero ante sus ojos se figuró la silueta de la chica, de un color blanco tan radiante y puro que denotaba felicidad aun si su rostro no estaba presente. En las manos de aquella bella alma, sentía que podía llamarle así a esa aura, se encontraba un cuenco con un aura verde, estaba seguro que era arroz, muy poco arroz, tan poco que era insultante.

—Mio, ese cuenco debería tener más arroz

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Si está casi lleno, además ¿Me llamaste Mio?

—Arroz marrón… con el sol entrando por la ventana casi se ve como oro

—Pero esto es arroz blanco— dejó el plato de lado — ¿Te encuentras bien?— tocó la frente del nombrado en busca de signos de fiebre, haciendo que este volviera a la realidad.

—Lo siento— alejó su mano e hizo que Hana volviera a sentarse —Solo estoy algo cansado, me pondré bien cuando coma— prosiguió comiendo, pescado asado, por alguna razón le parecía como si fuera un plato de dioses, la felicidad no cabía en él cuando probó bocado… casi que podía llorar de nostalgia en ese preciso instante.

.

.

.

La castaña se dejó caer en la banca de aquel parque suspirando en el frío ambiente ―La noche cayó tan rápido, ni siquiera sentí este día― sintió en sus piernas la calidez emanada de una lata de chocolate y volteo para ver a su novio abriendo una lata de aparentemente el mismo contenido de la propia―. Gracias― El moreno tan solo asintió al momento que sorbía un poco del líquido caliente mientras contemplaba el paisaje nocturno en completo silencio ―Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así por siempre... Siento como si esto fuera otra oportunidad de la vida

―Mio...

― ¡Jiromaru! ¡Saburomaru! ¡Alto!― antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, un par de huskys se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho.

―Son hermosos― habló la castaña acariciando a uno de ellos, su novio intentaba hacer lo mismo aunque los animales parecían un poco reacios a las caricias del chico― ¿De dónde salieron bonitos?― habló con ternura la chica tratando de leer las placas de los perros, cosa imposible por el forcejo constante que establecieron con el joven.

― ¡Lo siento!― aquella voz infantil los hizo voltear para encontrarse con una niña de alegres ojos que veía con reproche al par de canes ―Jiromaru, Saburomaru, no pueden escaparse de ese modo― se acercó al joven para tratar de colocarles las correas ―No se muevan chicos― forcejeaba un poco por la terquedad de los animales de aferrarse al moreno ―Saburomaru, Jiromaru ¡Ya por dios! Sameru sí que los tiene muy consentidos― pronto logró colocarles la correa y los alejó del joven regañándoles ―Por su culpa perderemos el tren para casa, Sameru nos regañará― se dirigió a la pareja y dio una reverencia ―Realmente lo lamento, esto no volverá a pasar

―No te preocupes― contestó alegre la castaña mientras acariciaba a los huskys ― No nos molesta ¿Verdad Hito…

―Dororo― mencionó con anhelo el moreno, estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de la joven cuando está por acto reflejo se alejó del tacto del hombre; los perros por su parte se pusieron en guardia protegiendo a la niña.

― ¡Taino!― se oyó una voz masculina gritando el, aparentemente, nombre de la infante.

―Lo lamento de nuevo, debo irme― la niña se alejó con el rostro sonrojado y, por lo que alcanzó a ver la castaña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A lo lejos pudieron observar como la niña llegaba a la altura de un joven, de aparentemente un par de años mayor que ellos, y comenzaba a regañar a la niña y a los animales. La castaña vio con cierto atisbo de ternura la escena, iba a comentar algo con su contrario, pero su vista solo encontró al moreno con los ojos perdidos mirando aquella mano con la que había estado a punto de tocar a la niña; la joven hubiera reclamado por la impulsividad del joven pero algo se lo prohibía, quizá fueran los ojos desprovistos de luz del muchacho o el creciente sentimiento de que aquella relación entre ambos morenos no le concernía en lo absoluto, fuere lo que fuere solo pudo callar con tristeza mientras observaba al joven anhelar, estaba casi segura de ello, el roce de su mano con el rostro de la infante.

A lo lejos un joven de cabello desaliñado veía con cierto recelo al moreno con el que se topó su pequeña hermana.

―Dororo, vámonos― proclamó tajante mientras cogía de la mano a la pequeña para comenzar a andar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba aquella pareja.

―Te sigo Shiranui, no tienes que jalarme― anunció algo descolocada por la reacción de su hermano, a la vez que halaba de las correas a los perros para que caminaran a su lado ― ¡Espera!― pareció salir de su reciente ensoñación propinada por lo que acababa de pasar con aquel moreno al que, juraba, conocía de algún lado ― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

―Eso que importa, tú también me llamaste por un nombre raro― contestó desinteresado el joven, aunque con cierto atisbo de curiosidad ahora que caía en cuenta que los dos se habían llamado por nombres muy distintos a los suyos.

― ¡Claro que importa! ¡Espero ese no sea el nombre de alguna de tus novias, hermano tonto!

―Ni al caso mocosa, Dororo suena a nombre de niña gritona y que asco tener una novia así― se burló el mayor ante los reclamos de la niña.

― ¡¿Ah sí?! Pues Shiranui suena a nombre de idiota poco hombre― los perros por su parte parecían divertirse con la situación entre los dos hermanos, ya que ladraban y movían la cola cada que alguno de los dos era atacado.

― ¿Y eso a mí qué? Mi nombre es Sameru, no Shiranui… aunque debo admitir que dolió― susurró esto último apenas audible para la pequeña que sonrió con orgullo por su victoria ― ¡No puedes burlarte de tu hermano mayor! ¡Te castigaré si sigues haciéndolo!

―Pues habrá valido la pena― le enseñó la lengua con diversión mientras sentía que la pesadez de su corazón desaparecía; por alguna razón el haber visto a aquel chico de mirada incierta le estrujaba el corazón y el verse arrinconada implorando por el tacto de aquella mano extraña la había hecho sentir una contradicción de sentimientos y no entendía la razón. No conocía al chico, nunca en su vida lo había visto hasta ese momento, pero por alguna razón sus ojos le indicaban que ella era un pedazo del alma de aquel chico, del mismo modo que él era un cachito de su propia felicidad.

―Bien, como castigo mañana tendrás que preparar el desayuno

―Pero mañana es domingo, quería levantarme tarde

― ¿Y porque no mejor preparas tu mejor platillo y vamos a desayunar con mamá y papá?

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— los ojitos de la infante se iluminaron ante tal posibilidad.

—Sí, también le compraremos a mamá sus flores favoritas ¿Y por qué no? A papá le compraremos la botella de sake que más le gustaba― el joven terminó por acariciar la cabeza de la morena y los canes se acercaron a ella para poder acariciar a la niña con sus hocicos; la joven Taino estaba realmente agradecida por el amor que su familia le profesaba; amor que le hacía sentir menos la tristeza de no poder atreverse a decir el nombre de aquel chico.

—Gracias hermano


	5. Gratitud y olvido

_— ¡Aniki!_

_—Adiós Dororo, estoy seguro que serás una gran mujer― la chica intentaba seguir la figura del hombre, llorando mientras veía como su espalda se desvanecía en la negrura que le rodeaba**.**_

_—Estúpido aniki― se dejó caer en aquella oscuridad llorando desconsoladamente, llenando aquel infinito de sus lastimeros sollozos. El eco de pasos fue calando en sus oídos hasta que se posaron a su lado, pronto sintió una cálida mano acariciar su espalda._

_—Aniue se ha ido ¿Verdad?― esa voz calma parecía a punto de quebrarse, como si solo mantuviera la cordura por aparentar ante la chiquilla._

_—No voy a seguir llorando por si eso te preocupa— dijo al sentirse aprisionada por unos amables brazos, sí, aquella presencia se había dejado caer al suelo solo para abrazarla, desvió la mirada hacía aquel sendero que tomó el moreno para desaparecer —Aniki, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo y espero llegues a encontrarla, no importa cuando, pero el mundo debe regresarte todo el dolor que sufriste en forma de amor_

_—El destino es caprichoso Dororo― la morena miró a la cara al dueño de esa voz. Se trataba de Tahomaru, el hermano menor del chico que la dejó llorando. Le miró con la determinación plasmada en los ojos._

_—Entonces haré que el destino recompense a Hyakkimaru, no importa lo que tenga que pagar— ocultó el rostro en el pecho del joven mientras soltaba leves gimoteos y este la estrujaba con aun más fuerza._

_—No sabes lo que deseas Dororo, el pago puede llegar a ser tu propia felicidad… Tú también mereces amor y algún día te lo daré_

―Gracias Tahomaru― atinó a decir la chica mientras despertaba con la cara empapada por las lágrimas ―Solo fue un sueño… Tahomaru ¿Quién será?― se incorporó un poco revolviéndose el largo cabello, entre bostezos buscó su celular y al darse cuenta de la hora salió disparada de la cama ― ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Me quedé dormida, voy a llegar tarde al examen!

.

.

.

— ¿Estás llorando Hyakkimaru?— susurró la castaña al sentirse preocupada por las lágrimas del contrario que empezaban a empapar su rostro; se hallaban a media ceremonia de una boda, de su boda, podría decir que el joven se encontraba llorando de felicidad en ese momento… sí, podría decirlo, si tan solo no lo conociera. Aquellas lágrimas no eran de felicidad, probablemente serían de arrepentimiento o tristeza y eso solo frustraba más a la mujer.

—Lo siento Mio, solo que…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por la tardanza de Koutaro?— ninguno de los dos objetó nada por el hecho de haberse llamado por aquellos nombres tan raros, si bien sus nombres respectivos eran Hitoshi y Hana, el que de sus labios salieran aquellos otros nombres desconocidos solo hacía más serio el ambiente, en los últimos años era tan recurrente que hasta ya les parecía normal. El joven volteó su castaña mirada hacía su novia y la preocupación de esta aumentó de golpe. Los ojos del joven, normalmente llenos de vida, se habían oscurecido, como si en ellos no existiera luz que le permitiera ver. Sin embargo no era lo único que se mostraba, se hallaba ahí, casi que oculto, un pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento y dolor —Como si estuvieras intercambiando algo muy valioso por este momento… como si estuvieras perdiendo tu humanidad— susurró la joven inmersa en aquellos ojos. El contrario se turbó un poco al escucharla, era cierto, se sentía de esa manera… pero era ilógico, en ese momento se pensaba el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no tenía sentido que los sentimientos de melancolía, culpa y frustración le invadieran.

—Hana yo solo…— la castaña se turbó con la voz tan lastimera que salió de la garganta del chico, había dicho cosas innecesarias, aunque no estaba segura que este la hubiera escuchado; pronto el contrario le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía para tratar de tranquilizarla… cosa que no logró —Solo estoy muy feliz por todo esto, gracias por todo Mio— buscó con disimulo su mano mientras volvía su rostro hacía el padre que hablaba, no estaba seguro pero suponía que pronto debían decir sus votos, suspiró mientras estrujaba con cierta dureza la mano de la mujer. Vio con disimulo la sonrisa de su futura esposa y sintió añoranza, porque alguna parte de su ser aún estaba asustado de que la volvieran a arrebatar de su lado. No entendía ese miedo, si siempre había estado con él, pero ya no le daría importancia; iba a casarse con el amor de su vida, por fin el destino le retribuía por toda la amargura que le hizo pasar. En aquel momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza y un torrente de sentimientos invadió su mente, nublando su vista y derramando lágrimas de gratitud sin poder reprimirlas —Gracias… Dororo— susurró casi por inercia, eran palabras que ni el mismo había escuchado, pero que le habían llenado el pecho de un incontrolable amor y gratitud.

Ambos, Hitoshi y Hana, las almas de Hyakkimaru y Mio darían el acepto, porque por fin el destino les dio una oportunidad de ser felices.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos tarde! ¡Nos perderemos de la ceremonia! Estúpida conferencia matutina— el joven de ojos azabaches prácticamente corría por las calles, había tenido que atender una conferencia el mismo día de la boda de su hermano mayor, ahora iba tarde a la ceremonia. Su desesperación era tal que se había quitado la corbata y casi arrojado, antes de que su asistente le dijese que no debía hacerlo, iban a una boda; culpaba de todo ello a su hermano ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer una boda a las diez de la mañana y entre semana? Solo a su extraño hermano —Hyogo ¿Lograste localizar a Mutsu? Ella es nuestra única salvación— volteó a ver a su compañero quien colgaba el celular mientras seguían con su carrera.

―Está en camino― volteó a ver al joven con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que si vista captó a una persona venía a máxima velocidad sobre una bicicleta ― ¡Joven Tahomaru tenga cuidado!

― ¿Quién?― el joven volteo por inercia y se vio cara a cara con aquella persona en la bicicleta, ambos intentaron esquivarse, cosa infructífera pues terminaron por colapsar y caer al suelo acompañados de un estruendoso golpe.

― ¡Joven Koutaro! ¿Se encuentra bien?― Hyogo se acercó ayudando al azabache a levantarse.

―Déjame Hyogo, mejor ayuda a la chica a levantarse― Hyogo se preguntaba de qué chica hablaba el joven, pronto escuchó quejidos de la persona que atropelló al azabache.

— ¿Estás bien jovencita?— al acto el joven Koutaro se acercó a la chica en el suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Llegaré tarde!― la chica volteó rápidamente para ver la condición en la que se encontraba su bicicleta tras la colisión, encontrándose con que a esta se le había salido el manubrio; tan desesperada estaba por la situación y la hora que solo optó por arrojar el manubrio con enojo y recoger su mochila del suelo con intenciones de empezar a correr ―Volveré por ella luego, el examen está a punto de comenzar— revisó una vez más la hora soltando improperios contra ella misma, a punto estaba de comenzar la carrera cuando se acercó rápidamente a inspeccionar al azabache — ¿Estas bien?— inquirió mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del chico y buscaba algún signo de herida, el joven solo pudo sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la chica y asentir torpemente con la mirada fija en los rasgos de la menor, debía admitir que aquella fémina era realmente hermosa —Me alegro Tahomaru― salió casi en un susurro, esbozó una sonrisa mientras con sus manos acunaba cariñosamente el rostro del azabache.

―Dororo― mencionó con dulzura el mayor a la par que acariciaba con cierto atisbo de amor la mano de la fémina. Una extraña conexión hacía imposible que aquellas dos miradas se desviaran, se admiraban con ilusión, anhelo y nostalgia.

―Señor, no llegaremos a la boda de su hermano Hitoshi― la voz de aquel hombre sacó a los presentes de la ensoñación en la que se habían sumido.

―Hyakkimaru― ambos susurraron sin apartarse, los castaños ojos de la morena adquirieron ligereza y calma, como si un peso inquietante le hubiese sido arrebatado; mientras que los azabaches de él se llenaron de ternura al ver la calidez que adquiría la sonrisa de la joven tras haber pronunciado ese nombre.

Soltaron una risilla al sentirse liberarse de los lazos que los ataban desde la antigüedad, al sentirse capaces de dar paso a una nueva felicidad… a una nueva oportunidad que les dio la vida para ser dueños de su destino. Deshicieron su agarre casi a regañadientes; la joven suspiró antes de recordar que debía irse.

― ¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero lleguen pronto a la boda y felicidades a los novios!― se despidió de ambos varones mientras ponía marcha a su carrera.

― ¡Suerte en el examen, espero saques buena nota!― gritó el azabache, despidiéndose con alegría de la joven. Al poco tiempo apareció un auto a un lado de los hombres, al bajar a ventana se reveló a Mutsu, la otra asistente y amiga de la familia de Koutaro.

―Joven Koutaro, suba, podremos llegar a la parte final de la ceremonia si nos damos prisa

―Gracias Mutsu, eres nuestra salvación― paró antes de subir al carro, buscó con la mirada la bicicleta de aquella muchacha, la encontró encajada contra la pared ―Hyogo ¿Podrías poner la bicicleta en la cajuela? Y no olvides el manubrio

― ¿Joven Koutaro?

― ¿Qué? Fue mi descuido el culpable de que su bicicleta terminara rota, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Por favor, también escribe la dirección en la que estamos― vio al hombre acatar sus órdenes ―Mutsu ¿Podrías buscar las universidades y preparatorias más cercanas a esta zona?

― ¿En un rango de dos kilómetros?

―Que sean cinco

―A la orden― una vez Hyogo hubo metido la bicicleta en la cajuela tomó su lugar como copiloto, al tiempo que el joven Koutaro tomó asiento en la parte trasera del automóvil―. Una vez encuentre su escuela mandaré la bicicleta arreglada ¿Desea que mande algo más?

―No, cuando obtengas la dirección de la escuela en la que estudia dámela, iré personalmente a entregarla junto a mis más sinceras disculpas por el accidente― ambos jóvenes en la parte delantera se turbaron por la extraña preocupación que parecía darle el azabache a un asunto tan trivial. La mujer arrancó el auto con rumbo a la iglesia, a pesar de toda la tardanza estaba casi segura que llegarían al momento que los novios dijeran sus votos.

Al ver por el retrovisor al joven Koutaro lo encontró con la vista perdida en el paisaje y el rostro sonrojado por, estaba casi segura de ello, el recuerdo de aquella muchacha que logró cautivarlo en apenas algunos segundos.

—Debe ser hermosa— habló bajo a su copiloto, Hyogo.

—Llevaba ojeras, el cabello despeinado atado a una coleta mal hecha y ropa de chico, tan grande que apenas se le notaba el pecho… yo no me había percatado que era mujer hasta que habló

—Entonces el joven Tahomaru se casará con ella si es que llegan a conocerse― se turbó un poco por el articular de aquel desconocido nombre, esperaba que su contrario no la hubiese escuchado, aunque parecía ser ese el caso dada su mutes.

—Es lo más probable

—No comprendo cómo consiguió una chica con los mismos atributos de aquella niña con la que soñaba en su juventud

.

.

.

―Nusumu Taino― el maestro llamó la atención de la joven cuando el examen hubo terminado y los alumnos se disponían a salir del aula.

― ¡Sí señor!― saludó con pose militar la mencionada.

―Procura no llegar tarde a la próxima― se despidió el hombre, mientras la morena asentía de forma enérgica.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo Taino, unos segundos más y hubieras perdido la prueba— habló con burla Sukeroku.

—Lo que me sorprende en verdad es la sonrisa que tuvo durante todo el examen ¿Tan confiada estás de que pasarás?— mencionó Saru dando un par de golpes en la espalda de la chica.

— ¡Bah! Ese examen era pan comido, no sonreía por eso― se quitó de encima a los dos muchachos mientras caminaba con paso digno a la salida del aula y oía por detrás a sus amigos seguirla.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo que me parece que la vida me ha devuelto un cacho de mi corazón, siento como si se hubiera apiadado de nosotros por una vez― soltó una risilla mientras veía las paredes del pasillo más radiantes ― ¿No sueno irónica? Ahora mismo me siento tan egoísta; lo lamento, que seas feliz aniki y no te preocupes… Tahomaru y yo también lo seremos― habló más para sí que para sus contrarios, era cierto, su corazón ya no pesaba, su mente estaba calma y su voz ya no amenazaba con romperse al hablar. Por fin ese contrato maldito se había finalizado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Nusumu? ¿Has dormido bien, has siquiera comido? No creo que tu hermano te esté cuidando adecuadamente, estás delirando― la voz del muchacho la sacó de su ensoñación haciéndola volver a la realidad.

— ¡Oh cállate Saru! ¡Sameru hace un excelente trabajo como hermano mayor!— golpeó, un poco ofendida, el brazo del contrario y rio enternecida, para luego darse a la fuga con cierto tono de infantilismo.

―Dororo se ve feliz― anunciaron los dos chicos para después mirarse extrañados, pero sonreír sin preocupaciones por ver la alegría en el rostro de la chica.

.

.

.

**_Esta es la continuación del OS pasado, espero que les haya gustado y espero haber explicado bien todo este enredo XD _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Nos vemos, adiós, se cuidan, chao! _**


	6. Flores susurrantes

Una joven de un largo cabello azabache se paseaba por las caminos del pueblo con una alegre sonrisa, traía consigo un jarrón de hermoso ver y tres cuencos. La gente del pueblo la saludaba a su pasar e inquiría por su destino, para terminar riendo con melancolía por la respuesta de la niña.

**_"Voy a dar las gracias y a disculparme."_**

Cada mañana era lo mismo, una rutina que la joven había adquirido desde hacía ya cinco años, cuando decidió asentarse en aquella tierra. Cada día cargada de algún obsequio se dirigía hasta las afueras del pueblo donde se dedicó a crear su propio pequeño "jardín", tres pequeños recuadros provistos de flores, tres colores diferentes representantes de las yacientes memorias en aquella tierra fértil.

Se postró ante ellas, claveles de un frágil color rosáceo para Oku; asagaos de un limpio azul como el cielo para Jukai y crisantemos de un pasional escarlata para Tahomaru. Flores tan hermosas como las personas a las que representaban, cada día era lo mismo; llegar y ser embriagada por los nostálgicos aromas de aquellas plantas que se dedicaban a acariciar sus sentidos, sentir el abatido susurro del viento en el rostro y admirar la felicidad de aquellas flores al posarse sobre el horizonte donde se pintaba el paisaje de un próspero arrozal dorado. Cada día era lo mismo, la misma sensación de paz, añoranza y felicidad que le dedicaba aquel lugar.

No se le podría llamar tumbas a aquellos sitios, después de todo los restos de aquellas personas no descansaban en aquel suelo; pero si había alguna forma de llamarle a ese lugar sin duda alguna la palabra _"tumba" _les calzaba perfectamente.

Y allí, frente a esos sepulcros se hallaban un par de inciensos. No era tan común, nadie de aquel pueblo más que ella iba a aquel lugar, pero algunas veces los hallaba... solitarios inciensos que denotaban la tristeza de alguien. Suspiró con cierta frustración, aquel hombre seguía yendo cuando nadie le veía para, seguramente, pedir perdón ante las memorias de aquellos tres.

Dejó de lado tales pensamientos y se dedicó a consumirse en la calma que le proveía el silencio. Colocó enfrente de cada tumba un cuenco y los llenó de a poco con el líquido que contenía aquel hermoso jarrón, se trataba de un dulce sake. El sonido del agua al caer en los cuencos junto al tranquilo trinar de los pajarillos le hacía anhelar que aquel momento fuera eterno.

—Hoy en día tendrías veinte años, creo que puedes tomar sake ya ¡Pero no te sobrepases! ¿De acuerdo Tahomaru?— dedicó al viento y como si este se burlara de su infantil platica hizo crujir las copas de los árboles—. Supongo que eso significa que te estás riendo de mí— y en respuesta los crisantemos bailaron al compás de la brisa.

La morena no pudo más que soltar una risilla, eso era normal en ella, sentir que los colores de esas plantas le hablaban; algunos días era más claro que otros, pero casi podía asegurar que cada vez que ella les dedicaba palabras aquellas hermosas flores le susurraban en respuesta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos, pero ni un sollozo salió de su garganta, por alguna razón la tranquilidad se había apoderado de su alma; sonrió con ternura, no sabía si con el paso del tiempo maduraba o se volvía más infantil, pero en aquel instante su pecho se oprimía por la intensidad de los sentimientos que la atormentaban, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de dedicarle palabras de admiración a aquellas flores como esperando a que le contestaran con calidez.

—Señora, fue una buena madre— acarició con las yemas de los dedos, casi sin tocarlos, los suaves pétalos de uno de los tantos claveles —Buena madre para los dos

_—Una madre debe sostener a sus amados hijos... gracias Dororo, gracias a ti pude ser una madre— _pudo jurar que oyó la melodiosa voz de aquella bella mujer acariciar su audición.

—Encontró su muerte— posó su mirada en aquel brillante azul de los rígidos asagao —Aún fue digno de morir... pero yo creo que era digno de vivir, Jukai

_—Gracias ti no he muerto, a ustedes dos que aún me recuerdan... a pesar de nunca habernos conocido, gracias Dororo— _pronto posó su mirada en aquel rojo color que se alzaba por encima de todo el paisaje, su sonrisa no hacía más que aumentar, jamás entabló una larga platica con el menor de los Daigo, pero su pueblo se había encargado de presentarle su apasionada alma, deseosa de traer paz a su gente. Sus manos aprisionaron con ternura uno de los crisantemos y con añoranza se acercó sintiendo de cerca la fragancia de la vida, aroma que antes no sabía podían emanar aquellas flores.

—Lo hiciste Tahomaru, construiste una nación pacífica

_—Te lo agradezco, Dororo— _susurraron los crisantemos y, ayudados del viento, su amable aroma acarició el rostro de la fémina; era un tacto tan cálido que parecía humano, un tacto lleno de amor y gratitud.

—Muchas gracias

.

.

.

—Es un arrozal de un dorado tan hermoso, hay paz y comida para todos— soltó con alegría el hombre, a las laderas de aquel puente se alzaba la bella pintura de un campo prospero, cubierto del oro que representaba la alegría de la gente, su prosperidad y su seguridad... que representaba la paz que alcanzó el tiempo—Lo lograste, Mio— el crispar de las hojas por el viento le acunaba, casi como si le cantara.

_—Gracias Hyakkimaru y felicidades, ella es una hermosa flor_


	7. Extracto de vida

Una caravana marchaba por un campo entre la frescura del día, iba encabezado por una joven mujer ataviada de bellos ropajes quien cargaba un jarrón de hermoso ver y se dedicaba a recitar canticos en algún extraño lenguaje.

Caminaban con tranquilidad, sin interrupciones, la fémina marcaba el camino que seguía la compañía detrás de ella; varias niñas de ropajes blancos cargando largas velas aromáticas, y algunos cuantos metros detrás un carruaje halado por dos caballos y protegido por algunos caballeros.

A paso lento lograron aventurarse entre una formación rocosa que les condujo a una especie de claro, una planicie con un pastizal recortado y en medio de aquel lugar un pequeño lago, de agua tan cristalina que podías ver el fondo, decorado con murales referentes a dioses y demonios; y allí, en el centro de aquel bello lago un pequeño círculo de mármol, donde apenas cabrían unas cuatro personas. Se notaba que podrías llegar a aquella superficie por unas escaleras que conectaban el fondo del lago con el suelo de aquel pequeño espacio, a sus lados altos faroles que hacían gala de entrada, como si separaran aquel punto del mundo.

El ocaso ya teñía el cielo con colores rojizos cuando la caravana paró frente al lago, al acto las niñas comenzaron a deshacerse de los pesados ropajes de la fémina con el jarrón, dejándole solamente en un ligero atuendo de telas blanquecinas traslucidas, que hacían notar su piel desnuda. Mientras algunas niñas se ocupaban de despojarla de sus prendas, los hombres se encaminaban con otras infantes hasta el lago y tomaban los botes guardados a sus orillas para adentrarse y prender las velas de las farolas.

Una vez todo estaba listo la castaña, de traslucidas prendas, cubrió el boquete del jarrón con sus telas para encaminarse a la orilla del lago, ahí donde se encontraba el inicio de las escaleras que conducían a la construcción de mármol; las descendió lentamente hasta que su cuerpo se hubo sumergido completamente. Caminó por aquel sendero de mármol con pinturas alusiva a una diosa mientras el líquido del jarrón se colaba por la tela y manchaba el agua pura de un oscuro color, se trataba de vino. Pronto la mujer hubo llegado a las escaleras que conducían a aquel podio de mármol. Cuando por fin salió a la superficie colocó el jarrón de vino en el centro del lugar y rindió oraciones durante algunos minutos mientras se deshacía de su joyería y la empapaba con un poco del vino. Una vez terminado el ritual la castaña volvió sobre sus pasos, siguiendo el mismo sendero por el fondo del lago, mientras los hombres tomaban agua del lago en jarrones para llenar una cubeta de madera, lo suficientemente grande para que la joven pudiera sentarse en ella, que se encontraba dentro del carruaje.

Cuando la castaña salió del lago fue conducida hasta el carruaje, emprenderían el camino de regreso y durante todo el trayecto la joven tendría que estar en el agua con su ropa empapada; esa agua sería utilizada para preparar el vino del próximo mes a entregar en el ritual. Se usaría el agua de las ropas de la sacerdotisa, para preparar un vino que complacería a los dioses y demonios que protegían aquella nación.

.

.

.

Nuevamente era el día en el que la sacerdotisa ofrecería el vino a los dioses y demonios, pero al momento en el que estaban despojando a la castaña de sus ropajes, una de las niñas que estaba encargada de encender las farolas del lago cayó en este cuando el bote en el que se encontraba fue agitado bruscamente por el movimiento del agua. Lo único que pudieron ver los presentes fue a la sacerdotisa olvidar todo protocolo y lanzarse al lago con intenciones de salvar a la pequeña niña que había caído dentro… cosa que logró y cuando ambas salieron a la superficie lo único que pudo ver la castaña fue como la superficie del lago estaba cubierto de fuego, tan solo se abría un sendero que le conducía aquel circulo de mármol, se apresuró allí para poner a salvo a la menor y velar por su estabilidad.

―Dámela, debe estar en el agua mientras recitó el cántico para poder purificarla― oyó una vez fuera del agua.

― ¡¿Quién eres y por qué quieres a mi hermana?!― atrajo hacía sí el cuerpo de la pequeña, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

― ¿Y se supone que tú eres la sacerdotisa que nos ofrenda vino?― resonó con cierto atisbo de irritación la misteriosa voz, la cual la joven identificó que se trataba de la de una mujer.

― ¿Qué?

―Dame a la niña, no morirá, la necesito viva

― ¿Para qué quieres a Dororo?― pronunció con temor el nombre de la niña, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo de cualquier tipo de peligro que no parecía ver. De entre las sombras apareció una figura oscura, producido por lo que al parecer era una capucha, ya que al retirar la tela de su cabeza la castaña pudo identificar a una hermosa mujer, la misma a la que le rezaban y ofrendaban vino, la diosa de aquellas tierras. Una bella mujer de cabello como la noche y de ojos tan relucientes como una esmeralda. Era hermosa, pero emanaba un aura tan peligrosa que no te dejaba apreciar su belleza.

―La necesito― extendió una mano como dando a entender que le entregara a la niña ―Hace tiempo que la estirpe de lo que representas se estropeó, el vino que nos presentan es insípido, pobre y banal, no es digno ni de dioses ni de demonios... Es un vil trago de humanos, ya no nos sirve

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Dororo?

―Quiero a tu hermana, ella tiene todo lo que necesitamos para engendrar una buena sacerdotisa, fertilidad e inocencia, coraje y belleza... El vino producido por su descendencia será exquisito

― ¿Descendencia? ¿Engendrar? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Si hacemos que esta chica nos dé hijos podremos mantener una estirpe de buenas sacerdotisas... Y evitaremos que esto vuelva a pasar, el vino dejará de ser tan malo, la descendencia entre una buena sacerdotisa y un demonio evitará que eso llegué a pasar

― ¿Un demonio?― al acto la mujer abrió su capa dejando ver su negrura, de su interior cayeron dos jóvenes de largo cabello, uno de ellos tenía el largo cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos; ojos que estaban vacíos, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Mientras que el otro muchacho los mantenía cerrados como si se encontrase durmiendo.

―Esos chicos...

―Sí, son los bebés que se prometieron como esposos a la sacerdotisa para darme una digna sucesora, pero en aquella época solo tenían a una mocosa de 5 años, indigna de la sangre de estos demonios

.

.

.

― ¡Vino! ¡Si quieres vino te daré el mejor vino que hayas probado y no tendrás más opción que casarme a mí con los demonios y dejar a Dororo en paz!

―No has logrado hacer buen vino en 10 años ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo ahora? Debo recordarte que tan solo faltan 4 ceremonias para que Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru despierten, y no creo que en ese tiempo puedas crear un vino tan bueno para igualar a la esencia de esta niña

―Dijiste que se alimentan de mis sentimientos ¿No? ¡Entonces sentiré tanto que te arderá la garganta al tomarlo! Lo haré por ellos tres― vio con culpa a los tres jóvenes inconscientes, la diosa pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, así que disipó las llamas haciendo presencia ante los ojos de todos los presentes y con diversión se dirigió a ellos.

―Quiero que hagan vino de estas dos, un vino con el agua de la sacerdotisa y un vino con el agua de esta niña, ambos me serán entregados el mismo día― volteó con burla hacia la castaña ―Esos sentimientos son buenos, pero el vino sabrá amargo si sientes tanto odio― con un ligero movimiento pareció lanzar con potencia a las féminas hacia el lago.

― ¡Ya verás! ¡Mis sentimientos te sofocarán! ¡Lamentarás tratar a estos 3 como simples objetos!― gritó con rabia en el aire.

―Si tanto te preocupan llévatelos, no los necesito hasta que despierten― le arrojó el cuerpo de los dos muchachos.

.

.

.

― ¿Me entiendes?― el joven asintió mientras el rostro de la joven se iluminaba ― ¿Puedes decir mi nombre entonces? ¡Dororo! Vamos, no es muy difícil, do-ro-ro

―Doro… Dororo

― ¡Eso es! ¿A que es bonito mi nombre?― el joven volvió a asentir con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ―Vayamos a decirle a Kibou, aniki, seguro que se alegra y apuesto que Tahomaru también

.

.

.

― ¿No puedes ver ni sentir, pero si hablar? ¿No es un poco raro?― inquirió la morena mientras tallaba la espalda del joven Hyakkimaru, tomaban baños juntos usualmente, no era incomodo dado que el chico no podía ver; según Kibou Hyakkimaru estaba "dormido" al igual que Tahomaru.

―Estoy conectado a Tahomaru, si él duerme, yo también duermo

―No lo comprendo muy bien, pero no hay problema… ya verás que Tahomaru despierta pronto, Kibou lo cuida muy bien ¡Ella es una linda persona!― soltó una risilla a lo que el contrario asintió y volteo a verla con una cara llena de ternura.

―Pero Dororo es más linda

― ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Yo no me refería a esa forma de linda!― comenzó a golpearlo ligeramente ante la sonrisa del chico.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedes acércate de esa manera! ¡Eres tres años mayor que ella!

—Es un año más cerca de ella de lo que tú lo estarás

—Retráctate

—Ella no te pertenece, puede elegir y si la situación la obliga a elegir seré yo el que esté como primera opción… soy una mejor opción para ella de lo que tú serás en todas tus vidas

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo que te haga mejor candidato para casarte con Dororo?!

—Que yo nunca la he hecho sufrir

.

.

.

**_Y pues ya, estos son fragmentos que he escrito para una historia, sin embargo no me parece tan buena como para desarrollarla para una historia larga; por otro lado es muuuuy larga para que sea un simple one-shot, pero quería compartirles los fragmentos :3 espero les gusten! Jajaja esta es otra idea que se quedará solo acumulando polvo_**

**_Bueno, gracias por leer_**

**_Nos vemos, adiós, se cuidan, chao!_**


	8. Confort

**Confort**

Ella era hermosa, de largo cabello castaño y ojos alegres; su presencia iluminaba el salón y su armoniosa voz hacía retumbar el corazón de la joven Dororo, sí quizá se enamoró de aquella dulce maestra.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Está casada maestra?!

—Bueno sí ¿Acaso es tan sorprendente?— No, claro que no lo era, con lo hermosa y bondadosa que era aquella mujer Dororo estaba segura de que al menos tendría que tener pareja… pero encontrarse con aquella verdad le parecía como una estaca al corazón.

— ¿Cómo es él?— quiso torturarse un poco.

—Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido— y entonces supo que no podría odiar a aquel hombre, porque la expresión tan alegre y el tono tan amoroso con el que pronunció su nombre le hacía ver que aquel hombre jamás la dañaría; con ello su alma se sintió en paz —Se llama Hyakkimaru— si podía hacer feliz a aquella mujer entonces se lo agradecería por toda la vida.

.

.

.

Contempló a la niña detrás de él y rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo similar que eran sus rostros. Ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, ojeras y surcos secos en las mejillas; hasta su tono le apetecía ronco en pos de haber sollozado por días. Eran similares, ambos perdidos en la amargura de la muerte de aquella castaña… pero eran tan diferentes a la vez. Él postrado con impotencia ante la tumba de su mujer y aquella niña con la fuerza para que sus piernas le mantuvieran de pie y le propinara la mano en ayuda.

—Hyakkimaru… vamos a casa

.

.

.

—Aniki ¿Qué deseas comer hoy?

—Arroz

— ¿No comemos siempre arroz?

—A ella le encantaba el arroz— revisó la fecha que veía con tanto amor aquel hombre y se percató del día, era el cumpleaños de Mio.

—En ese caso haré pastel también

.

.

.

—No necesitas ser indiferente— le mostró una de las fotos de aquella castaña que hasta hace poco se hallaban guardadas celosamente en el sótano de aquella casa, a la que en mucho tiempo el joven Hyakkimaru se negaba a entrar de nueva cuenta.

—Devuélvela

—No— le colocó aquella foto en las manos, sin soltarlas para evitar que el hombre rechazara ver la imagen —Si no la miras… su sonrisa dejará de ser tan bonita

— ¡No la quiero!— dio un golpe haciendo que Dororo tirase la foto, el hombre no pareció sentir culpa alguna por su acción y tan solo se levantó de su sitio para dejar el lugar.

—Deja de hacerte el fuerte aniki… deja de lastimarte tanto— mencionó Dororo recogiendo la foto de la fallecida Mio, sin preocuparse de saber si Hyakkimaru la escucharía.

—Ya volví a esta casa, no haré más

.

.

.

—Ella le amaba… y yo creí amarla

— ¿Te equivocaste?

—Sí…

— ¿En qué?

—En enamorarme de él— Shiranui le abrazó y ante el tacto tan amable de su hermano Dororo terminó por dejarse consumir por el llanto.

.

.

.

—Mio, tengo que contarte algo, pero creo que terminarías por regañarme— acarició la lápida frente a él —La amo— escupió sin rodeos —Mio eres tan bella y pura… pero Dororo es hermosa— las palabras jamás habían sido el fuerte de aquel hombre, y cualquiera que oyera sus vocablos no entendería su significado; pero por alguna razón el viento pareció escucharlo. Aquel soplo pareció acariciarle el rostro como comprendiendo sus palabras; Mio era la mujer que tanto amo Hyakkimaru, y ahora Dororo había ocupado el mismo puesto; sin embargo ella no era Mio, ella no era un reemplazo para ese amor y ella no era una medicina para sanar el roto corazón del hombre. Dororo era Dororo, era hermosa y Hyakkimaru quería decírselo sin que pensará que había encontrado en su castaña mirada trazos de la amabilidad de su difunta esposa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voy a subir una colección de fragmentos de historias que hice para Dororo (en cuanto a planeación, estructuración y trama), pero que probablemente nunca escribiré XD sin embargo no quería dejarlas acumulando polvo, por lo cual decidí subir los fragmentos que tengo de las historias :3 **_

_**Serán 3, esta y otras dos más, espero les gusten. Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!**_


	9. Los errantes

**Los errantes **

La gente de esa región era extraña, era especial, cada uno de los hijos de esas tierras tenía grabada en su piel la prueba misma de la humanidad. Grabados de flores, como tatuajes, aparecían en sus pieles cuando conseguían sentir; flores que tenían representaban los sentimientos, la humanidad. Azucenas blancas en el pecho de las mujeres simbolizando la feminidad y la virginidad; los asagaos azules en el pecho de los jóvenes representaban la masculinidad y la virginidad. Al paso de los años, entre más experimentan el cuerpo se les llena de grabados nuevos. Flores nuevas.

Girasoles de alegría.

Magnolias por salud.

Margaritas por sencillez.

Rosas por pasión.

Lirios por honor.

Tulipanes por amor.

Hortensias por odio.

Un crisantemo rojo en la espalda baja como símbolo de vida.

.

.

.

Los errantes no poseen flores en sus cuerpos, más que una, un crisantemo rojo en la espalda baja. Los errantes son corazas vacías, pero están vivos.

Sin sentimientos ¿Acaso son humanos? No… pero pueden llegar a serlo. Consiguen ser humanos siendo demonios. Los errantes les arrancan las flores a sus cuidadores, les arrancan el sentir.

Aléjate de los demonios errantes, te devorarán el corazón.

Aléjate de los sin flores, te arrancarán el sentir.

Que Mutsu, madre de estas tierras, portadora de campos florares los proteja de los errantes.

.

.

.

—Gracias por ayudarme a mantener esta farsa— decía la castaña mientras terminaba por ocultar con maquillaje las flores de la niña.

—No creo que sea una farsa, es para mantener nuestras leyendas vivas ¿No?— Kibou detuvo sus acciones y en el temblar de su mano se denotaba pesadez —Y para mantener la esperanza de que él vuelva— completó la niña, sabiendo el porqué del titubeo de la mujer, ella aún esperaba a que él volviera. El amado hermano de Kibou, Daigo Tahomaru.

—Sí…

—Además me has dado un lugar al que pertenecer después de la muerte de toda mi familia

—Dororo… lo siento tanto

.

.

.

— ¿Es este niño?

—Sí, mi señora

— ¿Entiendes que le quitarás las flores a alguien que acaba de nacer para dárselas a un cadáver?

— ¡Usted dijo que puede mover las flores a quien desee! ¡Ya pagué, así que hágalo!— con un suspiro la mujer le arrancó las dos de las únicas tres flores que tenía el recién nacido, como si de cinta se tratará y las pegó en el cadáver de aquel niño muerto en brazos de su madre. Poco tiempo pasó mientras la morena esperaba por el llanto del niño — ¡¿Por qué no abres los ojos hijo mio?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!— rápidamente inspeccionó en la espalda baja del niño en busca de aquel crisantemo rojo característico de la vida, sin embargo allí no había nada — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Dónde está la flor de la vida?! ¡Me has mentido bruja!

—Soy una sacerdotisa y déjame recordarte que yo solo puedo transformar a las personas en errantes

— ¡Pero los errantes no tienen una sola flor! Eso dicen las leyendas… ¡¿Por qué mi hijo no tiene la flor de la vida con la que nació este niño al que le has quitado las flores?!

—Los errantes solo son corazas sin sentimientos, pero están vivos— cargó al bebé para llevarlo en busca de su madre, si lo dejaba en aquel cuarto a disposición de aquella mujer algo malo podría pasar, poco antes de salir y ante el sollozo de la contraria dio sus últimas palabras —Señorita Okowa, recuerda mis palabras la siguiente vez que quieras arrebatarle las flores a alguien… Los muertos no pueden ser revividos

.

.

.

— ¡Mi señor, Daigo! ¡No le mate por favor!

— ¡Está robándote la vida! ¡Solo mira sus ojos, ni siquiera vida tienen!

—Está bien, yo le daré todas mis flores si es necesario

—Oku… pero te volverás una errante ¡Un demonio!

—Será el pago por mis pecados… por haber dejado que le arrebataran las flores a mi hijo

—No lo permitiré

.

.

.

— ¿Los sacerdotes aún no presentarán a sus hijos?

—Recuerda que solo lo harán cuando todos hayan cumplido 18 años

— ¿Pero alguien sabe si sí hay herederos?

—Oí rumores de que hay dos— se escuchaban rumores entre el pueblo, los hijos de los Daigo, los herederos del templo y vínculo entre este mundo y el más allá. Rumores de dos niños eran los más alegres, sin embargo los más oscuros contaban que el primogénito fue devorado por un demonio errante y ahora la casa Daigo estaba maldita.

.

.

.

—Estarás en esta casa, aquí nadie podrá hacerte daño— llevó a la castaña hacía una de las habitaciones que arregló junto a Michihide para la chica — ¿Te gusta?— la fémina tan solo asintió.

—Volveré mañana con comida y a mostrarte toda la casa, ahora debes dormir

—Así lo haré niño de los templos

—No me llames así, tengo nombre

—De acuerdo

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar cuál es?— resopló con diversión, era cierto que los errantes no tenían un solo sentimiento que los identificase como humanos —Mi nombre es Tahomaru ¿Puedes decirlo?— la chica asintió´.

—Tahomaru

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes un nombre?— la aludida negó, por lo menos entendía el lenguaje.

—Ya pensaré en uno luego

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece Kibou?

— ¿Ah?

—Me refiero a tu nombre ¿Te gusta el nombre de Kibou?

—Sí, me gusta

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Kibou? Todo estará bien— le acarició el rostro manchado de sangre de la aludida. El rostro de la castaña estaba en shock ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué la llevó a hacer esa atrocidad? Se sentía tan horrible, se sentía… sentía. Ella, un errante comenzó a sentir, y fue allí que se horrorizó al momento que encontró grabándose en su pecho una azucena mientras que de lo jirones que quedaban del abdomen del joven Daigo se borraba de a poco aquella misma flor. En el momento en que la vida abandonó la voz del joven Kibou se dejó caer en llanto y consumir por la locura.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Odiaba sentir, el peso de los sentimientos la agobiaban, el peso de la humanidad la torturaban.

Quería morir, en ese momento sintió odio por primera vez; odio sentir… porque sus flores eran resultado de un vil acto.

Ella se había comido a Tahomaru.

.

.

.

Un errante comió el corazón de la sacerdotisa Oku, así que su primogénito Tahomaru abandonó el pueblo en busca de venganza, en casa la hija menor Kibou cuidaba de su destrozado padre, Daigo Kagemitsu, en espera de la vuelta de su hermano. Como sacerdotisa principal se encargaría de purificar los pasajes del bosque, cuidar de que aquel demonio que habitaba la casa de la primera errante no atemorizara el pueblo.

Eso se contaba en las escuelas, eso se rumoraba en las calles, eso se había esforzado Kibou por hacerle creer al pueblo.

.

.

.

— ¡Pensé que los errantes no existían!

—Existen… siempre lo han hecho, pero no son como todos creemos

— ¿De qué habla anciano? ¿No son demonios?

— ¿Acaso el joven frente a ti se ve como un demonio?

.

.

.

— ¡Lo siento Kibou! Sé que no me creerás, pero los errantes no son demonios

— ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Aléjate de ese errante! ¡No es humano!

— ¡Hyakkimaru es humano!

.

.

.

—Mi hermano era un idiota— terminó por decir con ternura mientras lavaba el cabello del joven Hyakkimaru — ¿Sabes cuál era su sueño? Que nos mudáramos a la costa para vivir en tranquilidad, él quería volverse un pescador y por eso trabajaba día y noche para cumplir su sueño

—No es tonto— escupió apenas audible el chico.

—Casi no hablas, pero para defender a mi hermano sí tienes palabras… que gracioso

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Mi hermano?— el chico asintió y Dororo adquirió una expresión de nostalgia —Bueno, en el jardín, con mamá y papá

— ¿Son esas flores azules?

— ¿Acaso sientes curiosidad?— volvió a asentir sorprendiendo a la niña, poco a poco empezaba a sentir, era falso aquello de que los errantes debían devorar a sus cuidadores para obtener su humanidad. Con un poco más de ánimo trató de responder las dudas del chico —Sí, son ellos, bueno al menos mi padre y mi hermano, la flor blanca es de mi madre. Las flores azules representan la masculinidad ¿Son bonitas no?

—Sí

—Es porque ellos dos eran buenos hombres, aunque a Shiranui le faltaba mucho para ser como papá— rio con un deje de tristeza en su voz — ¿Sabes? Algún día iré a conocer el mar y me llevaré algunas flores para plantarlas

—Iré con Dororo

—Sí, iremos los dos a conocer el mar— se sentó junto a él en la bañera para relajarse en sus cálidos pensamientos —Shiranui decía que era hermoso

.

.

.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras aniki?

—Canta

— ¿Cantar?

—Ella lo hacía para mí

— ¿Quién lo hacía?

—Mio

— ¿Quién es Mio?

—Mi segunda cuidadora— allí el corazón de la joven sintió dolor, aquel errante ya le había contado como su segunda cuidadora fue asesinada frente a sus ojos, el porqué de aquella flor tan iracunda grabada en su nuca.

.

.

.

— ¡Aleja a ese monstruo de mi vista!

— ¿Qué dices abuelo Daigo?

— ¡Tú! ¡Niña, saca a estos demonios de mi casa! ¡Saca a estos asesinos!

—Pero sacerdote Daigo, Kibou es su hija

— ¡¿Cómo esa cosa va a ser mi hija?! ¡Saca a estos demonios de mi sagrado templo!— Kibou tomó de la mano a Hyakkimaru para salir de los aposentos del hombre de inmediato, mientras Dororo trataba de calmar a Kagemitsu —Oh mi pobre familia, ha sido maldecida por los demonios errantes, ni la muerte de mi querida Oku o mi amado hijo Tahomaru ha servido para alejar a esos monstruos ¿Qué será de nuestro pueblo?

.

.

.

— ¡Solo lo hice para protegerme! ¡¿Por qué no me odias?! ¡Te deje ser la villana, la odiada, una escoria! ¡Te deje ser un demonio para salvar mi propio pellejo! ¡Ódiame! ¡Ódiame y mátame!

—Gracias por todo— se acercó para abrazar a la castaña quien se extrañó por el tacto tan cálido que le propinaba aquella niña —Pobre de ti, Kibou, debió ser duro haberte hecho consiente— la mayor se dejó consumir por el llanto ante tales palabras de consuelo.

.

.

.

—Si sigue así no podré contener a Kagemitsu por mucho tiempo, la verdad será contada y Hyakkimaru estará en peligro

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Hay dos formas de acabar con la rabia de Kagemitsu

—No me gusta por donde va esto

—O hacemos que Hyakkimaru obtenga todas las flores que necesita o hacemos de Kagemitsu un errante… sin embargo no sé cómo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas

—Creo— el recuerdo de aquella mujer en el bosque arrebatándole las flores a una pequeña niña le llegó de golpe —Creo que yo conozco a alguien

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué creaste a los errantes? ¿No eras una sacerdotisa acaso?

—Dororo ¿Has leído las escrituras del templo?

—Sí

— ¿Qué decían acerca del origen de los errantes?

—Que los dioses Mutsu y Hyogo, padres de estas tierras, tuvieron una pelea cuando Mutsu desposó a Kaname, un humano. Y por creerse traicionado, Hyogo intentó matar a Kaname, pero Mutsu lo impidió. Al final Mutsu en un acto de amor le arrebató los sentimientos a Hyogo, creyendo que fueron estos los que propiciaron su actuar, en vez de matarle. Kaname exilió de estas tierras a Hyogo pensando que así no robaría los sentimientos de los habitantes.

— ¿Eso explica el por qué hay tantos errantes en el mundo?

—Ahora que lo dices no

—Eso es porque toda esa historia es una vil mentira

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No era solo una leyenda?

— ¡Fue el maldito Kaname, quien celoso del amor entre mi hermano y yo, me robó los sentimientos creyendo que así podría tenerme solo para él!

— ¿Hy-hyogo?— la sacerdotisa se deshizo de las telas que le cubrían el rostro revelando la viva imagen de aquella diosa, esa bella mujer grabada en los pasajes del templo, llena de todas las flores existentes, la madre de esas tierras — ¿Eres la diosa Mutsu? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Kaname no eliminó tus flores?

—Si hubiera sido así, ustedes no tendrían flores grabadas en su cuerpo— siguió con su discurso mientras conducía a Dororo hacía un habitación, allí adentro se encontraba Hyogo, aquel otro dios, postrado en una cama como una muñeca sin vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó hace miles de años?

—Hyogo sacrificó sus flores para dármelas y que yo recobrara mis sentimientos… pero eso lo dejó a él sin nada

—Eso sigue sin explicar la existencia de los errantes

—Ahora que Kaname no está, puedo ayudar a Hyogo sin arriesgar su vida, pero mírame— le mostró su brazo, más floreado que la espalda de Dororo, en un solo brazo de aquella diosa había más flores de las que una persona normal tenía todo su cuerpo. Con ello Dororo entendió hacía donde se dirigía todo y ahora el hecho de salvar a Hyogo no le apetecía bondadoso —Los dioses necesitamos más flores de las que crees… no puedo quitarle a una persona sus flores y ponérselas a Hyogo, no son suficientes— los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron y en su voz apareció un tono de desesperación apenas notable —Por eso creo errantes, para devolverle los sentimientos a mi amado hermano


	10. La niña de los crisantemos

**La niña de los crisantemos**

—No deberías venir tan seguido Hyakkimaru, no creo que sea bien visto en tu familia

—Ellos no son mi familia, Mio, tan solo Tahomaru es mi hermano

—No digas eso, después de todo eres el heredero, el próximo gobernante. Si alguien te ve con una prostituta como yo ¿Qué dirían de ti?

—Eso no me importa

.

.

.

—Joven amo, no lo haga, pueden vernos

—Si sigues hablando claro que nos encontraran— calló cualquier intención de quejarse con beso —Te amo Kibou

—Y yo a ti Tahomaru— continuaron besándose en la intimidad que les profería aquel closet, tendrían unos cuantos minutos más de caricias y amor antes de que comenzaran a buscarlos por no encontrarlos.

.

.

.

— ¿Le amas?

—Señorita Dororo, discúlpeme por la asquerosidad que voy a decir, pero yo solo deseo al joven Tahomaru

—Entonces lo tendrás, yo me ocuparé de ello

— ¡¿A qué se refiere señorita?!

—Tranquilízate Mutsu, solo he conseguido una buena idea para completar mi venganza

.

.

.

—Páguenme con lo que más deseen— sonrió ladinamente al ver como se preguntaban confusos qué era aquello que más deseaban.

.

.

.

—Tahomaru, quiero que le entregues tu virginidad a mi sirviente Mutsu

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?— Hyogo se posicionó frente a Tahomaru evitando que pudiese salir de la habitación.

— ¡Ya te pagué! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

—Tú ya, pero tu mujer aún no me ha pagado

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!— quiso protegerla detrás de él.

—No doy caridad, si quieren tener los derechos que hay en la casa del té ambos deben pagar su cuota— al acto chasqueó los dedos haciendo que Hyogo le arrebatara la mujer a Tahomaru y la llevase al lado de Dororo — ¿Tú también eres virgen no? Hyogo ya sabes que hacer

—No voy a dejar que ese mastodonte toque a Kibou

—No lo hará— el mencionado se acercó rápidamente a Tahomaru, tomándolo con fuerza para terminar atándolo a una silla y hacer que viera de frente a las dos mujeres —Hyogo no desvirgará a tu noviecita… seré yo— y al acto le, prácticamente, arrancó la parte superior del vestido a la castaña.

.

.

.

—No apartes la mirada Tahomaru, observa como desvirgo a tu mujer— a la vez que mordía la parte interna de los muslos de la castaña haciéndola gritar un tanto por el dolor y un tanto por la excitación — ¿Ya oíste que bien gime? Lo más encantador es que no lo hace por ti

.

.

.

—El pago será tu sufrimiento— Hyogo ató a Hyakkimaru a la silla mientras Mutsu hacía pasar a cuatro jóvenes y les daba indicaciones para que "jugaran" un rato con Mio —Quiero que veas como tu querida novia es ultrajada frente a tus ojos… aunque ella ya debería estar acostumbrada

.

.

.

—El pago de la renovación será su orgullo— le lanzó un par de látigos y cuerdas a los hermanos, quienes no tenían ni idea de que es lo que había maquinado la mente retorcida de aquella mujer —Aclararé los puntos de lo que deseo. Primero Hyakkimaru, quiero que te cojas a tu hermanito— la cara de horror de los Daigo solo hizo sonreír con soberbia a Dororo —Quiero oír a Tahomaru gemir de placer, no de ira de ni de impotencia, solo de placer

—Estás enferma

—No más que la asquerosa familia que por ambición dejó que tres huérfanos siguieran ayudándoles en sus tratos sucios— la voz de la morena se hizo afilada y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes —Así que debes hacer lo que te digo, aunque no pasa nada si no puedes, no perderás los derechos de la casa del té, pero tu mujercita ya no trabajará aquí… no te preocupes, en su antiguo empleo la pueden hacer chorrear tanto como yo lo logré

La risa socarrona de la fémina hizo asquearse a los hermanos ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable era aquella niña? Era un demonio seguro.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti Tahomaru— calmó su risa y dirigió una mirada al menor de los Daigo —Tú debes hacer uso de eso que te lance— apuntó hacía el suelo donde se hallaba el látigo y las cuerdas —Aunque si quieres más materiales te los podemos dar, tú solo pide— se burló nuevamente antes de carraspear y enfocarse en las ordenes de aquello que quería que el chico hiciese —Quiero que hagas llorar a tu "aniue" ¿Cómo? Preguntarás ¡Fácil! Quiero que te lo cojas de la manera más salvaje que puedas, quiero que te vea con odio, que se muerda los labios hasta sangrar por la rabia y aun así te suplique por más… sino lo logras yo puedo quedarme con tu mujer, su voz suena muy lasciva cuando me gime al oído

.

.

.

Dororo golpeó a Tahomaru con el libro, con tal fuerza que terminó tumbándolo, después se lo lanzó de forma despectiva y lo vio con asco.

— ¿No quieres que lucre con tu amor? ¡Pues bien! Entonces lucraré con tu estatus, dime ¿Cuánto vale tu cobardía?

.

.

.

—Lo haré por mi hermano, así que no te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo

—De acuerdo, Hyakkimaru no volverá a ser tocado, pero tú vas a ser una muñequita de trapo

.

.

.

— ¡Ustedes son de mi propiedad!— y al acto tomó aquellas dos yerras al rojo vivo para pegarles de golpe en la espalda baja de Hyakkimaru y Kibou. Sus gritos de dolor retumbaron por las cuatro paredes de la habitación haciendo de ese sonido el más lastimero que pudieras escuchar, el horror de tal acto tan solo se intensificaba con el retorcer de los jóvenes por el dolor que profería tan herramienta en sus espaldas. Pocos segundos después quitó las yerras encontrando en la piel de aquellos dos el símbolo de un crisantemo grabados a fuego —Hyogo ayúdales, Mutsu acompáñame

—Como ordene señorita Dororo— la aludida salió con total postura y soberbia, ocultando con excelencia lo sofocada que estaba. Pronto hubo entrado a sus aposentos se dirigió rápidamente a un balde para vaciar su estómago. Vomitó con pesadez, mientras Mutsu le asistía. Aquel olor a carne quemada, el grito desgarrador de los jóvenes y los sentimientos de culpabilidad que le albergaban habían terminado por hacer colapsar su estómago y nublaron su mente; respirar le costaba y estar de pie era una tarea casi imposible, quizá había encontrado su límite… quizá volvía a ser humana.

.

.

.

—Estarás bien

—Se infectó ¿Verdad?— ante la mutes de la chica la castaña resopló con resignación —Esta bien, no soy estúpida, puedo darme cuenta… ya no tengo salvación ¿No es así?

—Yo…— antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta del salón general se abrió de golpe revelando a medio poblado embravecido y con claras intenciones de atacar — ¡¿Qué se creen para entrar en mi propiedad de esa manera?!

— ¡Ahí están, esas brujas depravadas! ¡Llévenselas, hay que quemarlas para sacar al mal del pueblo!

.

.

.

—Lo siento Hyakkimaru— aceptó Dororo viendo a su lado al joven quien solo divisaba como ardía en ganas el pueblo de prenderles llamas —Ni tú ni Tahomaru merecían todo esto… fui muy idiota al intentar vengarme de quien no tenía culpa de nada, pero ahora seguiré los pasos de mis padres… haré algo bien antes de morir… lo lamento Hyakkimaru

—Dororo, te amo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esta historia fue pensada con el propósito de que odien a todos :v Para que odien a Dororo, que odien a Hyakki, que odien a Taho, que odien Mio, para que odien a Mutsu y Hyogo y para que odien aún más a Daigo :D**_

_**Jajaja con esta acabamos las historias que hice para el fandom de Dororo, pero que probablemente nunca escribiré :D (en realidad faltó una, "Enfermiza ficción", pero si escribo los fragmentos que tengo de ella sabrían de qué va y pues no, la verdad si quiero escribirla :'v)**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!**_


End file.
